Reincarnate in MCU
by zecran
Summary: A fan of MCU save a mother and child has reborn in MCU


Adrian life is dull and boring, his always busy, and he has hobby he always collect merchandise, comic relating Marvel and watching movies relating to it. In weekend he gave money to the local orphanage and giving his old figurine and toys the children in orphanage.

"Yes I have ticket for Avengers Endgame." Adrian shout happily as he held a ticket for the Avengers Endgame, he was excited the last movie was amazing albeit it depressing because a lot of heroes died and half of people in universe wipe by Thanos.

In the next week it was the day the movie release and day off for his job. Adrian walk in the movie theater, when he saw a mother and her child cross the road and speeding truck will hit them.

"Watch out" Instinct flaw in Adrian as he charge in road and push the mother and child out of the road. The truck hit him and his vision turns black, his only regrets is not watching the new avengers movie.

"Where Am I" Adrian confusedly said he thought he was dead and when he open his eyes the place is all white and there an old man in white throne that gives you an ethereal feeling when you see it.

"Welcome to the Limbo where soul judge" old man said as he lean in the chair

"Was the mother and child safe when I save them" Adrian said hoping the mother and child are safe when he save them

"Yes they are safe and couple of your good deeds you will reincarnate to another universe and be given five wish"

"Oh, Thank God"Adrian relief that both are safe

"Then my first wish is to send me to MCU in Earth 2 years before Iron Man 1 in the body of 17 years old, my second wish is to have 12th level intellect, my third wish , my fourth wish is to have teleportation skill and my last wish is to have gamer system."

"Good the first and second wish is easy, the third wish well be granted and in order to use this skill you will have chakra, your fourth wish well be granted and in order use it you must visualize the place you want, and the last wish seems you one of your dreams when you reading a novel, I granted to you the gamer system , now you will reincarnate and no family and good luck to your second life."

As Adrian envelope in white he question the old man "Who are you"

"The Almighty Creator that the Gods call me"

'Where am I?'

As the question appeared in his mind, Adrian was eager to open his eyes to observe his surroundings. What met his eyes was a organize room, no larger than twenty square meters. All around, in the left corner a small orange bookshelf with a lots of books. At a corner of the room, there is a study table, an outdated laptop. Within the wardrobe by the wall, there were clothes organize piled together.

Inside the wardrobe, a mirror that currently showed a unfamiliar face. his new body is the same and will built for a 17 year old, his hair is black, 6'4 in height, his face is mix American and Asian.

'Wow is this my new body urgh'

As Adrian admired his body a sudden headache assaulted him. Adrian clutched his head as excruciating pain exceeded its maximum level, and something banged against his head. The memories of his new body as a child in orphanage, working student and life in school.

'There's... Something in my head... mmemories' he said as he wipes his tears in his eyes.

At this point, Adrian could hear a series of "dings" in his head, coming from the system.

[Congratulation host the Gamer system has successfully activities]

"Show my status"

Adrian Lim

Job: The Gamer

Lv: 1

EXP:0.0%

HP: 100

MP/CP: 10,000,000

STR: 10

VIT: 11

AGI: 23

INT: Max

WIS: 25

LUK: 15

Name: A name is what all beings are known you by, this can change under certain circumstances but it it normally permanent and has no effect on their stats.

Job: A Job or Class affects the whole being, it can provide a variety of titles, skills and even stats.

Level: Level is a general measurement of a beings overall power and knowledge, the higher a beings level, the more powerful they are. Each level up provides [The Gamer] and their party members with five points to distribute to a stat of their choice.

Health (HP): A measurement of a beings life force, when the health stat reaches zero, the being dies. Health can be recovered slowly over time or by consuming specific items. Health regeneration is calculated by overall health divided by one thousand and rounded up to the nearest tenth.

Mana (MP): Mana is a manipulable energy flowing freely through the world and inside many beings, mana can be used to power a variety of skills.

Chakra (CP): Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience.

Strength (Str): A measurement of physical power, strength influences how much weight a being can carry as well as how hard they can physically hit.

Vitality (Vit): A measurement of how healthy a being is, vitality influences health points as well as resistance to certain sorts of damage and general fatigue.

Dexterity (Dex): A measurement of how agile a being is, dexterity influences overall movement speed as well as attack speed, accuracy, evasion, flexibility and coordination.

Intelligence (Int): A measurement of a beings intellectual prowess, intelligence influences mana capacity as well as comprehension, memorization, willpower and problem-solving.

Wisdom (Wis): A measurement of a beings common sense and spirituality, wisdom influences resistance to magical effects as well as a large variety of mental aspects.

Luck (Luk): A measurement of a beings fate, luck influences every aspect of life. No points can be added to this stat, it can only be raised by living life to the fullest.

'Why my Int max must be 12th level intellect' Adrian thought wondering why his Int and have conclusion that must be his 12th level intellect' while sitting in chair.

"Show my skills"

Gamer's Mind - max - passive: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect. Immune to mind manipulation and charm debuff.

Gamer's Body - max - passive: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.

Instant Dungeon Create - 1 - active: Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.

Dungeon lvl 0 - empty dungeon

Dungeon lvl 1 - City Environment Zombie

Instant Dungeon Escape - 1 - active: Used to escape instant dungeons.

Creation of all things - max - active: Can create anything the process involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create physical forms from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, cost CP: 1,000,000

12th level intellect - max - passive: Highest level of intellect system to rate intelligence. Gains photographic memory, superhuman calculation skills, max intelligence trait,

Teleportation - max - active: is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. MP cost 100

As he read his skills, the creation of of all things consume to much of chakra and he can use it ten times a day.

*knock, knock, knock.

"I'm coming, hold on."

Adrian walk towards the front door and open it, revealing a younger version of May Parker and six year old Peter Parker.

"Hello neighbor I'm May and this is Peter, nice to meet you" May happily greeted him with handshake


End file.
